1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a jog-shuttle type ratchet wrench, and more particularly, to a jog-shuttle type ratchet wrench, which can continuously assemble or disassemble bolts or nuts of various sizes without using additional socket.
2. Background Art
In general, ratchet wrenches are tools used for easily tightening or releasing bolts or nuts, and are classified in various ways according to their sizes, forms and using methods.
A ratchet wrench having a structure shown in FIG. 1 is generally used, and generally includes: a body 10; a head part 20 mounted on one side of the body 10 and having a ratchet gear formed on an outer rim thereof; a hand-grip part 30 mounted on the other side of the body 10; and a socket 40 fit to the head part 20 and having a recess to which a bolt or a nut head is fit.
In the case that a user wants to assemble or disassemble bolts or nuts using the ratchet wrench, when the user rotates the hand-grip part 30 in a clockwise or counterclockwise direction at a predetermined angle, the head part 20 and the socket 40 are rotated and a bolt head 50 inserted into the socket 40 is rotated, and thereby, the bolt is tightened or released.
However, because the socket of the conventional ratchet wrench can be used only in the case that a bolt of a single size is assembled or disassembled, there is a problem in that sockets of different sizes according to sizes of bolts must be separately joined to the head part in the case that bolts of different sizes are assembled or disassembled.
That is, in the case that bolts of different sizes are assembled or disassembled, after one bolt is assembled or disassembled using the ratchet wrench, the socket must be detached from the head part, and hence, the sockets of different sizes must be joined or detached whenever bolts or other fasteners of different sizes are used.
Moreover, the conventional ratchet wrench has other problems in that the ratchet wrench costs high and the user have to carry a heavy tool box because sockets of different sizes must be prepared, and in that it is difficult to assemble or disassemble bolts or nuts into deep holes of objects.
Furthermore, the conventional ratchet wrench has another problem in that it is difficult to assemble or disassemble bolts having a slotted head, a Phillips head, a socket head, a torx head and others, hex bolts, wrench bolts, and square bolts and in that it requires additional drivers, sockets, and wrenches.